Le Secret de l'Arc
by Izlawake
Summary: What if Cardin revealed Jaune's secret to Ozpin and the red sap/Urza scene never happened? What will Ozpin do to Jaune? One-shot with a little Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha).


**What if Cardin told Ozpin Jaune's secret and the red sap/Urza scene never happened? Also a little look into Ozpin himself and a little Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) to boot.**

**Le Secret de l'Arc**

The last two weeks have been unbearable for Jaune with Cardin making him his personal gopher and there is nothing Jaune can do about it since he knows his little secret. At the moment, Jaune was sprawled in his bed with his teammates around him.

"Jaune, you can't let Cardin do this to you," said Pyrrha. "You need to stand up for yourself." Jaune dropped his eyes and sighed,

Nora, who was jumping on her bed, gave her input. "Ooh, ooh, I know! You can beat the crap out of him and that'll make him leave you alone. Show him the mighty power of Jaune Arc!"

Ren shook his head. "I don't think Jaune is capable of fighting Cardin, no offense. My advice, go to Professor Ozpin or someone for help."

"If I do that, then Cardin will reveal my secret and I'll be kicked out of Beacon," muttered Jaune.

Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. "No he won't. Ozpin would refuse to hear the audio recording and say that Cardin had no right to spy or blackmail you and dismiss the whole thing."

"I dunno," said Ren. "With Ozpin you never know. The guy is just...what's the word I'm looking for...mysterious."

"Thanks guys, but right now I just need some sleep." With that, Jaune changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed. Everyone else followed suit, but Pyrrha sat awake for a while, watching Jaune with worry.

**-The Next Day-**

"Jaune ol' buddy," said Cardin, pushing a notebook into his hands after history class. "You mind writing down notes for my buddies and I for the test tomorrow?" He gave Jaune that same evil-looking smirk as always.

"Yeah, sure," Jaune mumbled, adding the notebook to his own and walking off while hearing Cardin calling, "Need them back by tonight!"

Pyrrha watched Jaune walk off, knowing she cannot do anything for him when he would just push her away again. Jaune himself went to the library to copy the notes for Cardin, spending the next few hours in isolated silence working hard making four copies. When he finished them, he returned them at Cardin's room, leaving with only a smile upon his face.

**-The Next Day-**

"Mr Arc, here's your test results," said Mr Oobleck. "An improvement, I must say." Jaune saw a big "73" on his paper and strolled off to join up with his team. Cardin came up next. "Ah, Mr Winchester, I have no idea what was going through your head, but I suggest you pay better attention in class, you and your friends." He handed Cardin his test paper showing a "26" and continued with the rest.

Cardin and his team stared in disbelief at their test papers, confused by the markings on it. Cardin looked ahead and saw Jaune with his friends and felt anger welling up inside.

**-Later That Day-**

Ozpin's voice came over the PA system, heard by everyone in the academy. "Mr Jaune Arc, please come to my office. Mr Jaune Arc." Jaune heard and headed for his office, followed behind by Pyrrha against his wishes.

Jaune casually entered to find Ozpin at his desk with Glynda at hers with her scroll and Cardin in front of Ozpin's. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Ozpin motioned for him to take a seat. Pyrrha stood behind Jaune instead, her fingers curled tightly on the back.

"Mr Arc," started Ozpin, sipping his coffee mug. "Mr Winchester has recently informed me that you seem to be hiding something very private, is this true?"

Jaune swallowed and Pyrrha was breaking out in a sweat despite trying to fight it. "Yes sir," Jaune mumbled.

"I see. Mr Winchester, would please play that recording again?" Cardin grinned and tapped on his scroll which played the recording of Jaune's confession to Pyrrha of how he lied and smuggled his way into Beacon with forged paperwork. Jaune and Pyrrha sat in silence even when the audio file had finished.

After a minute or so, Pyrrha spoke up. "Professor Ozpin, that isn't true. That recording is fake, Jaune never said that to me. Cardin must've edited pieces of it around to form this audio file." She gripped the chair even tighter, hoping Ozpin will buy her excuse.

"Ms Nikos, the video is genuine," said Glynda from her desk. "I looked it over myself."

Pyrrha found herself stammering now. "But-but...I can-"

Ozpin held his hand up. "Ms Nikos, quiet please." Pyrrha fell silent. Ozpin stood up and took Cardin's scroll in hand and played the recording again. During it, Pyrrha's hands moved unconsciously around Jaune in a sort of light hug. When it was finished, Ozpin handed the scroll back to Cardin. "I think we are done here. Mr Winchester, might I suggest you spend more time studying rather than spying on other students' affairs?" Cardin was surprised at this but took his leave without a word.

"Mr Arc and Ms Nikos, you can stay." Jaune and Pyrrha were both confused by this, but Ozpin only smiled and took his seat. "I can tell you're both confused by this, believe me. Jaune, do you want to know a secret of mine?"

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha then to Ozpin. "Um, sure?"

"Alright then. See, I have known that your transcript forms were fake long before you even stepped foot onto Beacon ground." Jaune's eyes widened. "Yes, I knew all along, and yet I let you in and even made you leader of your own team; do you know why?"

Now one of Jaune's hands reached up and took Pyrrha's hand. "Why sir?" he said shakily.

"I did it because I saw great potential within you, much like your father. Your father had great potential as well with great strength to match. Your Aura is incredible and rarely seen in warriors and Hunters alike." Ozpin noted the teens' shocked faces. "Yes Jaune, I have had tidings with your father. And I know about your now unlocked Aura, thank you for that, Ms Nikos."

Pyrrha nodded, but now had many questions to ask. "Professor Ozpin, how do you have such an understanding about Jaune's abilities? What about his Aura? And why-"

Ozpin held up his hand again, making Pyrrha fall silent again. He began navigating around his desk a number of times. "I will answer about Jaune first. Jaune, you may lack self-esteem and be clumsy, but your willpower is as great as your Aura. It's an impressive ability to heal wounds and create barrier shields with one's Aura. Not only that, your physical strength and defensive and leadership skills remind me very much of your father." Ozpin retreated back to his chair.

"So, you let me stay because I remind you of my father?" Jaune asked.

"You seem to have a bit trouble paying attention," chuckled Ozpin. "You do, yes, but because you have the potential to become a great warrior the likes of him and his father and your past fathers."

Pyrrha stood up. "But sir, why didn't you stop Cardin from blackmailing Jaune for the past couple weeks if you knew about his transcripts?"

"Bright as always, Ms Nikos. I wanted to see if Jaune would solve his dilemma by himself and he did. He humiliated Cardin by giving him incorrect notes for the test and while Cardin did reveal his secret, Jaune still proved himself that he will not be used by anyone." Ozpin grinned and sipped his coffee while Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at each other, accomplished at all this.

"Professor," said Jaune. "how do you know my father anyway?"

Ozpin chuckled again. "Your father and I were friends long ago when we were your age, a lot of memories with that fellow. Even though we were on different teams, we had fun doing common teenage boy things. By the way, I notice that you use your great-great grandfather's sword. You should be proud to wield such a weapon that came from him."

Jaune nodded and gazed down at his blade, brushing it with his fingers. "Um, thank you sir."

"No, thank you for listening to a man's thoughts. You two may leave now." Jaune and Pyrrha rose and were halfway to the door when Ozpin spoke up again. "Make sure you two take care of each other okay? And Jaune, train both your body and Aura and you will become a greater warrior than your great-great grandfather and his sons, believe me."

"Yes sir!" Jaune stood rigid and smiled. Pyrrha giggled behind her hand.

Pyrrha, however, had one last question. "Professor, how is it you know so much about Jaune's family, abilities, and well, everything?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Well, I am the Great and Powerful Ozpin, of course. Take care you two." Jaune and Pyrrha felt like he ignored the question, but they both exited the office anyway.

"I hope you know what you're doing, keeping Jaune Arc in Beacon," said Glynda.

Ozpin laughed. "Trust me, Glynda, I know. Great things lie in store for that lad, especially if he and Ms Pyrrha Nikos spend more time together."

Glynda shook her head at him. "They remind you of us when we were their age, don't they? If Cardin releases that recording online, we will have some explaining as to why we allowed a student illegally enter our academy."

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "I deleted that recording when I had his scroll, we have nothing to worry about."

"Sometimes I don't understand what goes through your head, sir." Ozpin glanced at Glynda with a grin.

**-Elsewhere-**

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hands and squeezed them tight with excitement. "Jaune, I can't believe Ozpin let you go! I'm so relieved!"

Jaune felt glad as well and a bit uplifted at Ozpin's words about him and his family. "Thanks, Pyrrha. Listen, I'm sorry I pushed you away from helping me these last couple weeks."

Pyrrha placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey, don't worry about it. Let's just put this whole thing behind us now, okay?" Jaune nodded. "Hey Jaune, you mind closing your eyes for a second?"

"Uh, sure." He did so, and then he felt something touch his lips. His eyes snapped open to find Pyrrha kissing him. She drew away with red cheeks much like his, and she turned her head away to hide it. Jaune instead took her in a hug. "Thanks," was all he said.

Pyrrha took his hand and led him down the hallway. "C'mon, let me give you some combat training while there's still daylight, okay?" Jaune smiled and went with her.

"Sure," he said. "But, uh, can we keep that little thing a secret?"

She chuckled. "It'll be our little secret."

**Remember to review!**


End file.
